This invention is directed to an improved design for a reactor and agitator useful in a process for making 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233zd) from the reaction of 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane (240fa) and HF. The compound 1233zd is a low global warming compound that has applications as a replacement for high global warming materials, for example in foam blowing and aerosol propellant applications.
The designation 1233 is used herein to refer to all trifluoro, monochloro propenes, namely olefin compounds having the general formula C3H2ClF3. The designation 1233zd is used herein generically to refer to 1,1,1-trifluo-3-chloro-propene, independent of whether it is the cis form or the trans form. The terms “cis-1233zd” and “trans-1233zd” are used herein to describe the cis- and trans-forms of 1,1,1-trifluo-3-chlororopropene, respectively. The designation “1233zd” therefore includes within its scope cis-1233zd, trans-1233zd, and all combinations and mixtures of these.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,475 teaches a process for producing 1233zd from 240fa at low pressure and at temperatures lower than 150° C. The disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,383 teaches a process for preparing 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (245fa) by (1) a first reaction step in which 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane (240fa) is reacted with hydrogen fluoride in the liquid phase in the presence of a first hydrofluorination catalyst under conditions that are suitable for obtaining a mixture of reaction products comprising 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233zd) in substantial amount, and (2) a second reaction step in which the 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233zd) obtained from the first step is reacted with hydrogen fluoride in the liquid phase in the presence of a second hydrofluorination catalyst, and preferably while hydrogen chloride is continuously fed in, in order to obtain 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (245fa). The disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012-0296127 discloses a high pressure process to produce 1233zd, operating at moderate temperatures. The disclosure of this patent application is hereby incorporated herein by reference. In this process, hydrogen fluoride (HF) is used as a raw material and HCl is produced as a co-product. Agitation is required for the process. Because of the corrosive nature of the chemicals used and generated in the reaction, designing an agitator that will have an appropriate life is a challenge.
The present invention provides a suitable reactor and in particular an agitator used therein for conducting this process, wherein the agitator is constructed with materials that resist the effects of the corrosive chemicals of the reaction.